I Know Her Future's Bright
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Teddy, after all this time, is finally at Yale! She has plenty of twists and turns in her life with her relationship with Spencer and now that she's at University, she's going to miss Charlie's first day of Kindergarten. (I know it's probably not as long as I intended it to be, but it turned out really good!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Teddy's POV***

I flipped open my camcorder, sitting on my bed, I began.

"So, Charlie, I know I said that I wasn't going to do any more video diaries after I left for college. But, it's just hard to let go of something you've been doing for almost five years." I started. "So, this is my new dorm room," I panned the camera around the room. "I'm in New Haven, now, starting at Yale soon! So, a new big step for me, Charlie! Plus, I'm back with Spencer again! My life's pretty complicated at the moment, so wish me some good luck, Charlie!" I closed the camera. It wasn't the best video diary, and I hate to think I'm running out of ideas, but I guess, what happens, happens. I turned the camcorder over in my hands. The same red camcorder I'd had for so many years. I don't know what I'd do without it.

I stood up from my bed. I hadn't seen Spencer since I'd moved here to New Haven. Yale was a big school and I had yet to discover what was in most of the buildings. Spencer had texted me to say that he was coming to visit this weekend so we could hang out. My phone went off.

"Hey, T," I read. Oh, it was Ivy.

"Hi, Ivy," I texted back.

"How's Yale?" She asked.

"I haven't gone to any classes yet," I told her.

"Oh," she replied. "Whatever." I grinned, I could tell Ivy was embarassed. I put away the phone. I walked over to my mini-fridge and got a bottle of water. Opening it, I heard a knock at the door. I went over and opened it.

"Hey, Victor," I greeted him.

"Hi, Teddy," he replied. "Like it here?"

"Yeah, it's a nice school," I replied. "Come in, there's no point in you just standing out in the corridor."

"Thanks," he said. "Say, Teddy, do you know if we take any of the same courses?"

"Not sure, but what are the chances, I'm taking courses related to journalism, you have no intrest in that do you?"

"No, I suppose you're right." We walked over to the chairs next to my bed and sat down. It's a bit of a pain, not having a roommate, but, whatever works.

"I'm glad you came by, it was getting kind of lonely, here, by myself."

"Yeah, really. I don't understand why you don't have a roomate."

"Oh, I know why. The last occupants were rowdy and the other bed broke and collapsed." Victor gave me a skeptical look and rolled his eyes.

"How do people like that get into Yale in the first place?"

"I know, right!" We talked for a little longer before Victor had to go and I was once again alone in my dorm. At least Spencer was coming to visit this weekend, so I wouldn't be overly lonely. When it comes to the Duncans, we're either one extreme or the other. I'm here by myself and my parents have PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Toby and now Emmett. Talk about a difference. My phone rang.

"Hey, Spencer," I said, picking it up.

"Hey, Teddy," he said, his voice carrying me off into a fantasy. "How's it going?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Good! Good," I finally said, after a few seconds of silence.

"That's good," he said. "I'm heading to New Haven now, so it'll be too late to meet tonight, but tomorrow we can hang out all day."

"Alright, sounds good," I said. "So how's B.I.P.A.?"

"Pretty awesome school," Spencer replied. "I'm doing well, too."

"Good for you," I said.

"I better go, I'd like to get to the hotel by ten," Spencer said.

"See you tomorrow," I said, and out of habit of talking to my mom I accidentally added. "Love you." I blushed bright red and time seemed to stand still. I didn't know what Spencer was going to think and I was completely speechless.

"Love you, too, Teddy," Spencer said, and I heard him hang up. I hung up the phone and let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in one long squeal. I reached for my phone again and quickly texted Ivy the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Spencer's POV***

I woke up this morning in the hotel room in New Haven and the first thing on my mind was Teddy. I couldn't wait to see her again. Now that we were back together and we are in love, this day could not possibly get any better. Teddy's classes at Yale don't start for another week and I'm already settled back at BIPA. So when I get back on Monday I'll be set to go. I can't wait to meet up with Teddy again. The whole time I was away at BIPA, when Teddy and I had broken up, the days seemed to drag on forever. I was glad we were a couple again. The rebirth of Spendy! Music to my ears!

***Teddy's POV***

When I woke up this morning, I couldn't have been happier. The start of the best weekend of my life was now, and I was in love. I got up and opened the fridge. Getting breakfast, I heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up off my table and checked the number of the caller. Mom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Teddy!"I heard Charlie say, on the other end.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" I replied. "How are you?" I hadn't heard from my little sister in a while and was happy to hear her voice.

"Good!" she replied. "How's Yale?"

"Pretty good," I told her. "But I haven't gone to any classes yet."

"Oh," Charlie said. "I'm starting school too."

"I know," I told her. "You're going to Kindergarten starting on Monday, right?"

"Yeah!" she said, excitedly.

"Cool, so we're both starting new schools!" I said.

"Emmett's gone," she told me.

"He moved out, did he?" I asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. Then I heard some sort of whispering. "What?" I heard Charlie say. More whispering. "Teddy, did you see Mommy on Good Morning Denver, yesterday?" Oh, typical Mom.

"Yeah, I did," I said. "And tell Mom if she wants to brag about her job on TV, to call me herself."

"Okay," she said. "Mommy, Teddy said that to call her to talk about you on TV and not to talk when we're talking." I had to try not to laugh.

"Charlie, I have to go, now, Spencer's coming over later and I have to get ready." I told her.

"Okay, bye!" she said.

"Bye," I replied and hung up. I smiled, I have a funny sister. I finished getting ready for Spencer's visit, sat down and turned on the TV.

***Spencer's POV***

I got ready to go and called Teddy. The phone rang a few times, and, eventually, she picked up.

"Hello?" I heard her answer. I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied.

"You ready for me to come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, come down whenever you're ready," she told me.

"Kay, I'll be down in a few minutes," I said.

"Alright, see you then," Teddy confirmed.

"See you."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket. I then headed out the door and went to Yale.

***Teddy's POV***

I couldn't wait for Spencer to arrive. The last time we'd seen each other in person was the day after my going away party when we'd gotten back together. There was a knock at the door. My heart went up my throat and I nearly squealed. I took a deep breath and went to answer the door. I opened the door.

"Hey," Spencer said. I hugged him. It had only been like a week. "We are definitely more than friends." He said, making reference to when he'd come over to get his jacket the day after my party. I kissed him. I deep, passionate kiss, more than anything we'd ever experienced before in our four-year, on-off relationship. If you've heard the saying, if you love them, let them go, and if they return to you, it's meant to be then you know that Spencer and I have taken that to the next level entirely. We've come back to each other so many times, if that has any truth to it, I know that we have something.

Spencer and I broke away. I stared at him dreamily. I'd always loved him, even when we'd been apart. "Hey, we should probably go inside," I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed, kind of suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance. We went inside. I went over and sat on the bed.

"So, this is my new dorm!" I said, holding my arms out and giving him the full tour while still sitting.

"Nice place," Spencer remarked, looking around. "Why no roomate?"

"Only one bed," I told him.

"Why only one bed?" he asked. "That question was kind of implied with the last."

"Oh, because there were like reckless tenants that collapsed it or something," I explained.

"How in the world do people like that get into Yale?" he asked.

"I know! That's what Victor asked!" I exclaimed.

"Victor was here?" Spencer asked, rather defensively.

"Yeah," I replied. Then sarcastically added, "We made out for two hours and then he slept over." Spencer rolled his eyes. I smirked.

Spencer stayed for like the whole day. We talked, caught up on what was happening, I told hi about Charlie starting Kindergarten and PJ and Dad's food truck and he explained how things went at BIPA the previous year. After a while we ordered take-out for lunch. It was pretty good but not really the highlight of my day.

Later that evening, it was getting dark. Spencer and I were sitting on my bed and turned on a movie that was playing on TV. It was kind of like a Romantic Comedy, but with a little bit of horror stuff mixed in, so basicaly the perfect movie to watch with your boyfriend. Then, out of nowhere, right in the middle of the movie, this news announcement came on.

"Sorry to interrupt the currently schelduled programming, but there has just been a report that a sudden storm has struck the New Haven area in Connecticut and all roads will be closed until further notice. We will now return to-" the newscaster was cut off because spencer paused the movie.

"How am I going to get home?" Spencer asked.

"You can't," I told him. "You heard the woman, road's closed."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well you have no choice but to stay here," I told him. Fortunately it was dark and he couldn't see me blush.

"Are we going to finish the movie?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and Spencer unpaused it.

"-the scheduled program." The news lady finished and our movie came back on. It was about 45 minutes later when the movie ended and we finally settled in for the night. I went to change in the bathroom and came out to find Spencer in boxers covered in cartoon chickens.

"What?" he asked. "I sleep in my underwear! Plus, it was laundry day, only clean pair I had." I rolled my eyes and got in bed.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," he replied, and we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Teddy's POV***

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I was getting a video chat. I fumbled around looking for the phone among the mess of sheets. When I finally found it it had rang about 5 times. Gabe. I swiped the screen to answer his call.

"Hey, Teddy, I thought you'd be up by now," I heard my brother say as I strained to keep my eyes open.

"Morning, Gabe," I said. "What time is it there?"

"It's 9:30," Gabe told me. I looked at my clock, 11:31.

"Oh," I said, "So why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to know how things were going," he said.

"Good," I told him, laying back down. I shifted into a more comfortable position. Gabe's expression turned shocked.

"Is that... Spencer?" he asked. I looked over at Spencer and then back at Gabe.

"Yeah, why?-Ohhh..." I groaned. "Believe me, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, Teddy, I thought you were the goody goody. Guess not." Gabe told me, I heard a faint clicking noise.

"Wait, did you just take a screenshot?!" I asked, surprised at him.

"MOM!" Gabe called, the call ended. That little. Spencer yawned, stretching.

"What's with all the noise?" he moaned, sleepily.

"Gabe video called me," I told him.

"Oh," Spencer said, trying to wake up.

"That's not all," I told him, nervously. "He took a screenshot of us and is showing Mom right now."

"What?!" Spencer asked, his eyes snapping open. That sure woke him up.

"Yeah he thinks we-" I started but Spencer cut me off.

"I know that!" he yelled. "My biggest concern is that your dad is gonna kick my ass!"

***Spencer's POV***

Oh, man, I was in trouble and I didn't do anything. Bob Duncan seemed like a reasonable type of guy, but I wasn't sure how he'd react if he thought I'd done something like that.

"Well, I guess I should go back to the hotel," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you know if the roads are open yet?"

"I don't know, but you can check," Teddy told me, pointing to her laptop. "I need to call Mom and sort this out."

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

It took Teddy about six tries before Amy picked up the phone. When she did get through, the first few seconds of the call were yelling and screaming, Amy getting angry at Teddy and Teddy yelling back at her, trying to explain what had happened. After it was getting nowhere and now Teddy was crying, I took the phone and worked up enough nerve to handle it myself. I couldn't stand to see Teddy in so much pain.

"Hello? Mrs. Duncan?" I offered. "It's Spencer."

"You..." I heard her voice on the other end, it was kind of chilling.

"Let's handle this like adults," I told her. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down," Amy sobbed. "Not after what you did to my little girl."

"I didn't do anything to her," I explained.

"Yeah, right," Amy remarked, sarcastically.

"No, really," I tried to tell her. "The road got closed because of a storm. I had to stay here overnight and that was kind of the only option."

"Good cover story," Amy commented. "It was pretty believable. Let me just check the weather warnings for New Haven."

"Okay," I sighed, feeling confident.

"I'll just put you on with Bob and you can explain the whole thing while I do so," she said. I gulped, this wasn't going to end well.

***Teddy's POV***

Spencer's face turned pale. It seemed that everything had gone okay until this point.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Sh-she's putting me on with your D-Dad," he mumbled, nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Spencer's POV***

My breathing got heavy as I waited for Bob to pick up the phone. My palms became clammy. They were so sweaty, in fact, that Teddy's phone nearly slid out of my hand because of it.

"Spencer..." I heard Bob Duncan's voice growl.

"Hi, sir," I started, trying to stay strong and not let my voice break.

"Did you do anything to Teddy?" he asked. He was being very professional about this.

"No, sir," I told him.

"What happened?" Bob asked, starting to lose his temper. "If you say nothing happened, then why did I see a picture of you and Teddy in bed together?!"

"Because we were in bed together, Mr. Duncan," I told him. "We were in bed, sleeping."

"I am aware of that, Spencer," he said, his voice beginning to sound much madder than it should have been.

"I needed to sleep there because the roads were closed. There was a storm," I explained.

"Okay," he said, beginning to calm down.

"Your wife is checking last night's weather for a confirmation on that," I told him.

"Yes, she's coming back," Bob told me. I heard some voices through what I assumed was Bob's hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Okay, Spencer, we believe you," I heard Amy say. I sighed in relief. "Sorry to put you through so much stress."

"No problem," I said. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Teddy asked.

"Everything's fine," I said.

"You handled that well," she told me.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked, in reply, smirking smugly.

"Yeah," Teddy said, before attacking me with kisses. I enjoyed that very much.

***Gabe's POV***

So, Teddy's the 'devil child' now? Sounds good. That means I'm off the hook.

"Gabriel Duncan!" I heard Mom shout. Or maybe not.

"What?" I asked from downstairs. I had been playing a new video game Jake got me for my birthday.

"You are in big trouble, mister!" she called down. I watched as she came down the stairs.

"What'd I do now?" I asked, with a sigh.

"You accused your sister of doing something she didn't do," Mom told me.

"What? It was obvious that Spencer was in the same bed," I said.

"Yeah, but you didn't know the whole story, there was a storm and Spencer got stranded at Yale because the roads were closed," Mom explained.

"Oh," I said, knowing what to expect next.

***Teddy's POV***

"Hi," Spencer sighed, gazing into my eyes.

"Hi," I sighed back. After I had kissed him so many times, Spencer had pulled me down onto the bed, so now I was laying on top of him. He leaned up and kissed me again. We stayed there for a minute just staring into each other's eyes for a while. I stood up.

"You know, I was trying not to laugh the entire time you were on the phone," I told him.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because you were standing there, talking so professionally, yet you were only wearing your boxers, with chickens on them," I explained. Spencer grinned.

"Mom told me that Charlie is starting Kindergarten on Monday," I told him.

"That's pretty cool," Spencer said, smiling. He stretched out on the bed.

"Problem," I corrected.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because Monday is Orientation Day," I told him.

"Oh," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I was planning on going home for Charlie's first day just to see her. It seems like the right thing to do, being her older sister and all," I explained.

"Well I can fix that," Spencer said.

"How?" I asked.

"We can walk around campus together, today," he told me.

"Good idea," I agreed. So that's what we did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Teddy's POV***

Thanks to Spencer, I got home to see Charlie's first day of Kindergarten. Spencer came with me to spend more time with me before he went back to Boston. We were staying in a hotel for the night and going to my parents' house the next morning. Fortunately, my courses didn't start until Wednesday. I thought that was really sweet of him and on the plane ride home, he did something I wasn't expecting.

"Okay, that's the last of it," Spencer said, loading his carry on into the cargo area above our seats.

"Cool, now we can just enjoy the ride back to Denver," I said.

"You didn't tell your parents we were coming, did you?" Spencer asked.

"No. No, I didn't," I told him. "I wanted it to be a complete surprise."

"Do you know what I wanted to be a complete surprise?" Spencer asked.

"What?" I asked, in reply.

"This," Spencer said. Then, he got down on his knee and took a red velvet box out of his pocket. "Theodora Rebecca Duncan, will you marry me?" He offered the diamond ring.

"Uh..." I started, idiotically. Then I started to think about how many times we'd broken up. But we'd always ended up back together. "No."

"What?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said. "We only just got back together. Maybe in a year or two."

"Okay," Spencer agreed, and he sat down and we waited for the plane to take off.

***Amy's POV***

"Okay, Charlie, time to take a picture!" I said. She looked so adorable in her little denim jacket.

"No!" she said, and ran off.

"I guess she doesn't like the camera," PJ said. "Unlike _some_ people."

"Just so you know, I'm perfectly capable of kicking you out," I said, scowling at his remark. Then I turned my attention back to my five-year old daughter. "Come on, Charlie!" Then there was a knock on the door. "Who could that possibly be?" I went to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Mom!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Teddy! You're here!" I exclaimed in reply, hugging my daughter.

"Hi, Mrs. Duncan," Spencer said.

"Hi, Spencer," I said, giving him a hug too.

"Hey, Charlie!" Teddy exclaimed, going over to hug her sister. "Kindergarten, huh?"

"Teddy!" Charlie exclaimed, hugging Teddy.

"Now can I get a picture?" I asked. And, with that got a beautiful picture of Teddy and Charlie.

***Teddy's POV***

"So, Charlie, this _has _to be the last video diary I do. I keep telling myself this one's going to be the last, this one's going to be the last. But, I ust can give it up! So, anyway, you started kindergarten today! I'm going back to Yale tomorrow and Spencer's headed back to Boston, so, we're all starting school. Plus, Gabe is going to high school this year! Wow, big steps for the Duncans! Wish us all some good luck, Charlie!"


End file.
